


【暴卡】暴戾与温柔

by Moyu_Jan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyu_Jan/pseuds/Moyu_Jan
Summary: /炖肉 是老牌吃醋梗/大型ooc现场 大型私设现场/Carlton真实美丽/祝食用愉快





	【暴卡】暴戾与温柔

**Author's Note:**

> /炖肉 是老牌吃醋梗  
/大型ooc现场 大型私设现场  
/Carlton真实美丽   
/祝食用愉快

又是一个连续工作的晚上。  
Carlton有些疲倦地伸手揉了揉眉心。  
火箭爆炸以后公司出了不少问题，他已经记不清这是他熬的第几个用来处理各式各样文件的夜了。  
Carlton叹了口气，低下头继续翻阅手头的那份文件。就在这时，他体内的那只共生体似乎终于爆发了几日里堆积的不满——银色的液体分成数股攀上Carlton的躯体，接着化成很有韧性的触手，在他的衬衫底下滑动着，多花了一点力气收紧，细长的尖端有意无意碰上敏感处。  
“Riot？”Carlton被他的共生体缠的有些气喘，无奈道，“等我看完这个好吗？”  
身上的触手瞬间缠得更紧，发出一点滑稽的响声。  
Carlton失笑。答案看起来像是“不好”。  
于是他站起来，披上外套向门口走去：“那等我回家 好吗？”  
没有回答。  
他的君主好像默许了他的请求，Carlton想。  
缠在Carlton身上的分肢没有撤回，还在轻轻地滑动，是掩在衬衫底下完全看不出来的程度。于是Carlton干脆不管，稍稍整顿了一下衣服就向外走去，步伐看上去比平时快上一点儿——他有些受不住，这具身体被Riot修复好以后好像比以前更敏感了。  
“Drake先生，晚上好。”旁边的一个研究员注意到了他，出声向他问好。  
Carlton沉静在自己的情绪里，闻言被吓了一跳。他看了一眼来人，想扯出一个微笑，刚刚上扬的嘴角却突然顿在了脸上——两条细长的分肢突然下移，缠住了他的下身，后穴也有正被戳刺的触感。他差点惊呼出声，咬死了嘴唇才没发出一点声音。  
“Riot，求你，”Carlton在心里向他的君主哀求，“求你别在这儿。”  
他有些腿软，伸手撑了一下墙壁，身后被他晾在一边的研究员赶上来查看他的情况。  
“Drake先生没事吧？”那研究员已经伸出手来打算扶他起来，就要碰到Carlton臂膀的时候，一道银色的影子划过，那人便没了声响，失去意识倒了下去。  
与此同时，Carlton体内深处的那一点，突然被猛准狠地按了一下，刺激得他一下子跪了下去，忍了一路的呻吟从口中溢出来。  
Carlton心中有些惶惶，无论他怎样哀求，他的君主，那美丽的共生体，都不曾回答他。大眼睛的小鹿眼中含了一汪清泉跌跌撞撞地站起来，随手推开身边实验室的门，反手锁上，三两下按下几个键，原来透明的玻璃就逐渐被有色幕帘遮档起来。  
做完这一切Carlton就脱了力，跪倒在地，身后的西装裤已经被打湿一大片，颜色比周围的布料深深了一圈，看起来分外暧昧。  
一晚上一言不发的Riot此刻终于从Carlton体内钻出，大片银色流体凝成一个高大的身影，立在Carlton面前，居高临下地看着他。  
一条分肢点上Carlton的下颚，用了点力强迫他抬头。那仰望着他的眼睛里充斥着迷茫，还有近乎要溢出的爱慕与迷恋。  
Carlton的手颤抖着抬起，似乎想触碰一下缠绕在他身上的肢体，却终究没有碰上。手指转而触上自己衬衫上的扣子，一颗一颗解开。  
他要把自己以最虔诚的方式作为祭品，献给他的主。  
西装，衬衫，皮带，西裤......Carlton身上的衣物被他自己一件件剥离，在他的君主面前露出美丽的蜜色胴体。他就那样跪在地上，眼神迷离，腿根上挂着一丝透明的液体，以求欢的姿态望向Riot。  
“Carlton，”他的君主似乎终于被他取悦了，打破了一整晚的沉默，在他耳边开口道，“我容许你忙这些事好几天了，但你始终没有要停下来的自觉。”  
话音未落，一只分肢化作鞭子，毫无预兆地抽上了Carlton的臀部。瞬间在那里的皮肤上留下了一条红痕，惹得Carlton一声尖叫，却条件反射般得抬高臀部，伏下上身，方便Riot的动作。  
Carlton在这事上一向如此配合，Riot习以为常，更加密实的鞭子落下来，不时抽上他的敏感处，惹得那美人一阵喘息——Carlton早已习惯疼痛，这样的程度只会让他更加欢愉。  
但这次Carlton隐约感觉和之前有些不同——Riot还没有进入他，他的穴口经过一路早已湿软无比，被调教得淫荡的身体早已准备好接受更粗暴的入侵。可Riot没有，他不知在等什么，只是沉默地看着软倒在他的怀里的蜜色美人。  
细小的分肢探入后穴，在四壁上以温和的力道揉弄着，围着Carlton那一点打着转，是不是点上穴心，使他一次又一次咬不住喉咙里的尖叫。有一股分肢缠上他高高挺立的阴茎根部，后穴一浪接一浪的快感和前方不得释放的痛苦几乎要逼疯Carlton，他的喊叫声里带了哽咽，泪眼朦胧地看向Carlton。  
“Riot...！求你...呜......”  
Carlton沙哑而混着几分哭腔的声音拨动了Riot的神经——他几乎想马上讲面前这个不断向他献媚求欢的尤物贯穿、占有。  
还不到时候。Riot想。不听话的宠物要好好调教一次，才会彻底长记性。  
“知道哪里错了吗？”Riot用湿滑的舌舔弄Carlton的耳廓，在他耳边低声问道。  
Carlton足足用了半分钟才反应过来Riot在问什么。  
迟迟没有得到回答的Riot撤回了他的几乎所有分肢，缠绕在Carlton阴茎上的那根除外——Carlton的身体处于随时可以爆发的状态，但在调教结束前，Carlton打定了注意不让他释放。  
一瞬间巨大的空虚感在Carlton身体里横冲直撞地弥漫开来，逼得他直接哭出了声。他合拢双腿，想以摩擦缓解后方的难耐，却被Riot立刻拉开了。银色的分肢又触上他的身体，拉住他的脚踝，打开到最大，又压下他的腰，垫高他的臀部，却没有下一步的动作，任由他以这个羞耻的姿态在无边的欲望里挣扎。  
“嗯...Riot...”Carlton几乎要被逼疯，呼吸急促，整个人都泛起了迷人的红色。他张大嘴，好不容易发出了几个音节。  
“我...我不该、唔嗯...冷落你...这、这么多天...”  
“再、再也不会了...”  
Riot好整以暇地看着他断断续续地说完，没说什么。空气里沉默了片刻，只剩下Carlton轻轻的喘息和哽咽的声音，透出点异样的暧昧。  
Carlton喘息中的哽咽逐渐平复，呼吸看起来比刚才顺畅得多了。他被搅成浆糊的脑子终于有了思考的能力——他就着这个羞耻的姿势，抬头看了Riot一眼，在沉默中理解了他君主的意思。  
于是Carlton嘴角扯出一抹媚笑，轻喘道：“...主人，求你、操我。”  
下一秒，他的后穴和嘴里同时捅入了和他体温相同的粗壮分肢，以不可思议的速度抽插起来。口中的分肢每次都捅到他喉咙深处又抽出，在他还没来得及发出一点声音、甚至没来得及从干呕中缓过神来便又捅了进来。如水的窒息感浮上来，使他本能地恐惧，带来愈发极致的快感。身体中细胞所需的氧却被Riot好好地供应着——他一向很会把握让Carlton痛苦的程度。Carlton所要做的只是沉溺在这快感中，将自己完全托付给身后那温柔又暴戾的君主。  
Carlton阴茎上的分肢收了回去，Riot却并没有允许他释放——分肢撤去的一瞬间，凝成细丝的银色液体侵入的他的尿道，在铃口鼓起一块来，严严实实地堵住了出口。下一刻Carlton便攀上了高潮，但却射不出来，回精的感觉逼得他浑身发抖，全身的肌肉都收紧了，后穴紧紧咬住了在他肠道深处的分肢，激得他又登上了新的高峰。  
......  
Riot抱着在睡梦里还颤着眼帘微微发抖的小鹿，心里升起一丝不可思议的柔软。他轻吻了美人的额头，将他裹在怀里，悄然无息地缓解着Carlton肌肉的酸痛。  
晚安。Riot想。


End file.
